halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie-003
|gender=Female |height=206 cm (6’9”) (without armor) 216 cm (7'1") (in armor) |mass=114 kg (251 lb) |hair=Brown (Dyed: Blond with blue highlights) |eyes=Brown |spartantag=003 |service= |branch= |group= : |rank= |specialty=Team Leader, Air Assault }} Chief Petty Officer Anne "Annie"-003 (born Anne Voloshin; January 15, 2511 – January 16, 2552) was a supersoldier who fought in the . She was the leader of the Platinum Team until her death. Biography Early Childhood Anne was kidnapped and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program at the age of 6 by . She was trained on by and . Annie got along well with the other trainees, and immediately became very close friends with Samantha-015. In the year 2525, she underwent and survived severe augmentation procedures that enhanced her physical capabilities. Following the augmentation procedures, Annie was pulled out of the she was originally assigned to, and placed to lead the newly-formed Platinum Team, consisting of herself, Sam-015, Richard-077, and Dominic-094. Battle of Liber The Platinum Team was deployed on Liber, an outer colony, to defend the latter from a relatively small Covenant force. By the time the SPARTANs reached the planet, nearly a quarter of the colony had already been massacred. The SPARTANs first searched through the destroyed towns for potential survivors, but only Dom-094 was able to find one: a young girl named Teresa Almonte. Once the civilian was safely escorted to a , the SPARTANs swept into the larger cities, effectively driving back the Covenant with their teamwork, changing the tides of the ground battle. Meanwhile in orbit, the UNSC fleet of Liber destroyed both of the Covenant invading force. After the battle, Annie and the other members of the Platinum Team were divided, rarely seeing each other again for the next twenty-six years. Battle of Gliese 581 Annie-003 and the other Platinum Team members were called to the Gliese 581 system to defend the colonies of Zarmina and Faunus from the Covenant. Annie arrived at about the same time Rick-077 and Dom-094 did, while Sam-015 had already been defending Zarmina at the surface. Annie was placed on an to fight off boarding Covenant infantry, and was soon joined by Ryan-A022. Annie and Ryan then left the station, piloting a . After battling through many , Ryan and Annie were ordered to land on Faunus, while Rick and Dom were ordered to assist Sam in defending Zarmina on the ground. During the battle, had intercepted a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The Covenant themselves knew little of the relic's functions, but it required three key pieces to unlock. A map on the locations of all three pieces along with the artifact itself were within an underground structure on Zarmina. Rick, Dom, and Sam were sent to the structure, but could not reach the map before the Covenant forces did. ONI, however, managed to track the map to the Unwavering Conviction, which by chance, was hovering a few hundred meters over Covenant-occupied land of Zarmina to refit. The SPARTANs on Zarmina boarded the battlecruiser using its . reminds Annie of .]]As ONI continued to track the Unwavering Conviction. Gerald de Gaulle of the [[UNSC Alexandra|UNSC Alexandra]] picked up Annie and Ryan from Faunus, and gathered multiple and to prepare to surround the Unwavering Conviction. Once the Covenant battlecruiser completed its refit and left the atmosphere, the Alexandra fired its at the vessel, depleting its shields. Multiple Longswords closed in on the Unwavering Conviction, battling her fighter complement. Ryan and Anne once again piloted a Longsword of their own, this time having a squad of in the fighter, and boarded the weakened battlecruiser by flying into its hangar bay. The SPARTANs of both sides were able to join forces aboard the ship, and then kill the shipmaster and take the map. On their way off the Unwavering Conviction, however, the SPARTANs discovered that their Longsword was destroyed by Covenant. Fortunately, a Pelican was able to pick up the SPARTANs at the nearest hangar bay, allowing them to make their escape. Battle of Diana Battle of Minerva Complex]] Complex.]] Personality and Description Like and , Annie was a natural leader, but was less recognized than the former two. Annie was one of the most openly caring of SPARTAN-IIs; Rick, Dom, and Sam looked up to her as a "big sister," due to her ability to communicate effectively and understand the feelings each of her individual teammates. She placed the lives of her teammates well above her own, which led to many of her near-deaths. Annie was particularly skilled at using a . Armor When was issued, Annie wore a standard Mark V helmet with a CNM upgrade, , an chest piece, a on her left forearm, and knee guards. Performance Report |} Theme Yoko Kanno, Origa - Rise WqhDFYSlj0U